A Philosopher in Love
by marinav92
Summary: Butch es un estudiante del filosofo mas odiado en toda Grecia, Diogenes. En los años bajo su tutela, no ha visto mas que odio dirigido hacia el...eso cambia al encontrarse con la promesa de Atenas, Kaoru Matsubara -ButchxKaoru- Dedicado a PerFecTHeLL
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, otra vez aquí estoy.

La verdad…que los "plot bunnies" me atacan demasiado. Tengo este montón de ideas y pues ya decidí deshacerme de ellas xD

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió al estar en mi clase de Filosofía, así que es muy informativa. Espero les guste por lo menos jeje. Pensé en hacerla en ingles pero francamente ya me harte de escribir en ingles xD.

/*/*/*/

**Dedicatoria:** A PerFecTHeLL! Ella ocupa fácilmente el lugar de "La mejor escritora" en esta sección de español. Su forma de escribir inspira a muchos. Como nos emociona cuando actualiza, ¿A poco no? Sus ideas son increíblemente únicas y nos maravilla con toda esa trama y como se va desenvolviendo conforme pasa la historia. Sip, ella es única, por eso creo que se merece esta dedicatoria Y MUCHAS más. Si estás leyendo esto PerFecTHeLL, esta historia que saque de mi loca cabeza mientras me quedaba dormida en esa clase es para ti xD.

**Advertencias:** Humor, Romance, Lemon/Lime (no grafico [lemon] y grafico [lime]), vida en la antigua Grecia, filosofía y un muy mal titulo.

**Inspiracion:** "My First Kiss" 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha

**Disclaimer:** No poseo los derechos de los caracteres del anime: "Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z".

* * *

**"A Philosopher in Love"**

_**(Normal POV)**_

La Antigua Grecia, un país lleno de brillo y prosperidad. Sus ciudades repletas de personas con sed de sabiduría, los más ricos saciándola con sus tutores privados o filósofos personales. País amante de los oráculos, yendo hacia las hermosas mujeres con el fin de cambiar sus preciadas monedas de oro por una pizca de su futuro. Sus estructuras maravillan a cualquier persona, sus columnas de piedra talladas sosteniendo techos con la misma roca tallada y esos ventanales enormes juntos parecen formar una pared de algún castillo magnifico. Atenas es preciosa por su cultura, su estructura arquitectónica, pero sobre todo sobre su sabiduría.

Muchos filósofos han pisado esa ciudad, predicando sus doctrinas y consiguiendo estudiantes prodigiosos. Todos son queridos o por lo menos respetados…excepto tal vez uno.

Diogenes de Sinope. Un filósofo cínico cuya doctrina fue tomada de su maestro, Antistenes…con unos cuantos cambios suyos, pero en fin esta no es su historia. Esta es la historia de su discípulo, un niño llamado Butch. La relación entre él y su discípulo es mas como amigos que otra cosa, exceptuando las enseñanzas que este le da claro está. Muchas veces el maestro se burla de su nombre, afirmando no haber escuchado un nombre más extraño en toda su vida. El discípulo le responde con una sonrisa sardónica, que podría interesarle menos lo que un viejo le dice. Todo termina con risas.

Hasta el día de hoy ambos son inseparables, aunque en este momento Butch está solo tomando el sol acostado en una escalinata de piedra blanca en la antes mencionada ciudad.

Con sus ojos cerrados disfruta la melodía que forma el aire fresco mientras golpea su cuerpo suavemente con su corriente helada. Abre sus ojos, solo uno visible mientras el otro es tapado por su mechón de cabello azabache. Siente como una nueva brisa hace bailar su "blanca" toga al son de su ritmo, provocándole un poco de comezón donde su vestimenta le acaricia suavemente su piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se rasca en su entrepierna desnuda, no importándole las familias que bajan de la escalinata con expresión de asco. Al sentir la picazón extinguida, prosigue su tarea de dormir una siesta.

Así es cada día. El joven de 19 años se viene a esta misma escalinata mientras su maestro se va a deambular por la ciudad con su lámpara en la mano, profesando su claro odio a la humanidad diciendo que busca a un hombre honesto entre tantos escombros. Butch se ve "obligado" a hacer una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el universo, dormir la siesta.

Al sentir el sueño llegar, recibe un repentino golpe fino en su cabeza que le hace abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos se encuentra cara a sandalia. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto agarra la sandalia, sentándose para voltear a ver a los mismos niños de unos 16 años de siempre. También eso es lo mismo de todos los días. Este grupo…la banda Gangrena se hacen llamar, creen que es divertido lanzarle sandalias cada vez que se va a dormir.

Verán, este es un punto negativo de ser el discípulo de Diogenes…nadie te respeta públicamente.

Con su misma mueca de disgusto les lanza la sandalia, golpeando a la niña enanita en la cabeza.

"Hay perdón, pensé que se la lanzaba a la escoria líder, pero como todos son iguales…"

Ace, el líder, se enoja y le lanza su sandalia. Este deja que le caiga en la cabeza, pero su expresión no cambia.

"Cobarde"

Ya furioso el de piel verdosa, se desata su sandalia pero una mano femenina en su hombro lo detiene. Butch parpadea un poco al procesar lo ocurrido. Eso no suele pasar…

A nadie le importa si es molestado, es más les encanta.

Curioso ve como una niña con cabello de su mismo color y ojos verde esmeralda aparece, su cara formando una de rabia.

"¡Déjalo en paz, Ace!"

El otro solo asiente atontado y observa como ella voltea su bella cara a el raro, su furia tornándose en preocupación. Ella corre hacia él, y se agacha en frente de él. Butch observa atónito a esa belleza agachándose en frente. Sus labios forman esa sonrisa boba seductora tan típica de los románticos.

"Amm…Kaoru, yo que tú me movía" dice el niño afeminado con tono de serpiente, capturando la atención de la niña. Butch ríe en voz baja al escuchar el nombre de su "heroína".

"¿Por qué?"

Su pregunta es resuelta al sentir la mano del extraño posicionarse en su nuca, jalando su cuerpo hacia el suyo y dominando sus labios en un hambriento beso. Big Billy lanza una risa estúpida.

"Por eso jajaja"

Los ojos de Kaoru observan con sorpresa y horror al extraño robándose su primer beso. Sus finas manos pálidas golpean el firme y musculoso pecho del niño, muy dentro maravillándose de su fuerte estructura. Pasaron unos minutos para que el extraño la dejara de besar, lanzándole una mirada seductora al terminar. Ella le responde con un golpe en su quijada.

"¿¡Quien te crees que eres para tomar mi primer beso, eh!"

La sonrisa boba se hace más grande al escuchar esas palabras, "Tu primer beso, ¿eh?, eso significa que eres mía nada más"

Los ojos verde de la mujer se entrecierran, "Eso quisieras, fíjate"

El grupo que comenzó todo observa exaltado lo que se está llevando a cabo, siendo Ace el más afectado. Kaoru siempre ha sido su deseo, y el ver como un…pobretón de mierda se roba su beso es imperdonable.

De repente su horror se vuelve mayor al observar como su mano libre agarra la de la niña y la mete a su toga, haciendo que sacara su miembro excitado.

Los espectadores se llenan de asco y huyen, inclusive Ace. Así, la chica en shock se queda totalmente sola con el extraño.

"¿Alguna vez haz masturbado a alguien?" le pregunta el, haciendo que su mano recorriera su miembro duro de arriba a abajo. La cara de ella se enrojece por completo al ver y sentir gotas de la esencia del extraño caer en su mano, "Me gustaría que tú me masturbaras…mira como me tienes, preciosa".

En vez de una respuesta verbal, recibe un golpe de la mano libre de la niña en su mejilla esta vez. La mano que sujetaba su mano al miembro la libera, cambiándola por su mejilla. Kaoru aprovecha el momento para soltarlo, tratando de limpiar su mano en la pared con desesperación. Se ve tan preocupada en su tarea que casi salta al escuchar su nombre, "Kaoru" ser mencionado seductoramente por Butch. Con precaución voltea, su cara tornándose aun mas roja (si es posible) al ver a él adonis masturbándose en frente de ella, diciendo su nombre como un mantra.

"¡Déjame en paz, pervertido!" grita la pobre traumada, yéndose corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que sus atléticas piernas le permiten. Ya alejada, el termina con un suspiro de su nombre. Se ríe al ver que asusto a la pobre damisela mientras se limpia su mano en la misma pared que ella se limpió su mano. Al terminar se va a su casa, sonriendo burlonamente y con la decisión de encontrar en donde vivía la chica.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"¿Kaoru Matsubara?"

Un hombre de su edad asiente, su cabello rubio moviéndose con su cabeza, "Si, ese es el nombre de la niña, hermano"

Butch observa a su hermano menor moverse entre los manuscritos, colocándolos en sus respectivos lugares en el estante viejo de madera, "¿Eso es todo lo que me puedes dar de ella, Boomer?"

El ya identificado como Boomer le torna su atención a su hermano por un momento, solo para volver al pergamino que se encontraba inspeccionando otra vez, "Solo que tiene 16 años y es una niña promesa para oráculo"

Butch sonríe descaradamente, "¿La ciudad la considera tan bella?"

Otro entra a la humilde choza con sus brazos repletos de pergaminos entra la casa, asintiendo mientras deja su carga en un bloque de piedra rectangular, "Así es Butch, de hecho hay un rumor de ella corriendo por ahí"

Con curiosidad ve a su hermano mayor, "¿De qué rumor hablas, Brick?"

Brick sonríe, obviamente disfrutando la atención que recibe de su hermano menor, "Se dice por ahí que su padre es Ares, el dios de la guerra"

Eso llamo la atención del azabache por completo, "¿Por qué?"

El peli-anaranjado analiza los pergaminos de uno por uno mientras le responde, "Porque es una increíble cazadora. Es atlética y muy diferente a las niñas normales que ves por ahí"

"De eso ya me di cuenta" dice Butch, su sonrisa volviéndose sarcástica, "Fue la única en ayudarme por una vez en mi vida"

Boomer deja de hacer lo que hace, volteando a ver a su hermano preocupado, "Butch, ¿Por qué no dejas a tu maestro? El solo te trae problemas"

Brick asiente, su mirada volviéndose seria, "Ya se Butch…el ser un cínico es muy peligroso…no es muy bien visto con ese maestro que tienes, tal vez si lo cambias por Antistenes…"

Rodando sus ojos, comienza a caminar hacia la salida, "Gracias hermanos, pero él y yo tenemos una misma filosofía…no pienso hacerle caso a lo que no creo"

"Pero eso que no crees es mayoría, Butch" replica molesto Brick, "Esa sociedad que tanto detestas es lo que seguirá viviendo para siempre"

"…No me importa, seguiré con mi camino…gracias por cuidarme hermanos, pero es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella, ahora regresemos con esa niña"

Boomer voltea a verlo, ahora si prestándole toda su atención, "¿Por qué te interesa tanto?"

"No se…me gusto, eso creo por lo menos"

El mayor sonríe, "Entonces te diré donde vive. Vive en una choza a lado del templo a Zeus, su familia es la que cuida de ella"

"¿Como sabes todo eso sobre ella?" Butch pregunta con sospecha, ganándose unas sonrisas de victoria.

"Porque yo salgo con su mejor amiga Momoko y Boomer sale con su otra mejor amiga Miyako"

Butch ríe fascinado, "Quien lo diría…bueno me voy, tengo que llegar a mi alcantarilla con el vejete ese, luego nos vemos hermanos"

Con esas palabras se despide, dejando a sus dos hermanos un poco preocupados por su bienestar y deseándole suerte con Kaoru. No era un secreto que esa niña era una excepción a la típica mujer, así que si llegaba a ser bastante peligrosa.

"Continuemos acomodando estos manuscritos Boomer, la biblioteca real los necesita para mañana"

Boomer asiente, dispuesto a regresar al trabajo con aburrimiento.

* * *

Primera historia larga que hago en español.

Me siento bastante orgullosa de ella TwT

Bueno, yo le calculo a esta historia como máximo tres capítulos asi que no será tan larga…gracias a dios xD

En fin espero les haya gustado n_n

No duden en dejar críticas constructivas :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora si…hoy es el cumpleaños…

¡Update, por el cumple de PerFecTHeLL!

¡Espero les guste!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A PerFecTHeLL, Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Nota:** Debido a el shock de la escenita del primer capitulo, voy a retirar el lemon…a menos que la dueña del fic desee verlo n_n;

**Advertencias:** Humor, Romance, vida en la antigua Grecia, filosofía y un muy mal titulo

**Inspiración:** Varias canciones…demasiadas para escribirlas aquí xD

**Disclaimer:** Los caracteres no son mios, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados.

* * *

**_A Philosopher in Love II_**

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

"OH POR LOS DIOSES GRIEGOS!"

La niña grita, enojo tomando cada pizca de su ser. Se han de preguntar, ¿Por qué tanto enojo? Bueno, es una muy buena pregunta. Verán, es un día como cualquiera en Atenas. El cielo se ilumino con la ayuda del sol, haciendo que todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad se despertaran de sus sueños variados, en especial los de la casa Matsubara. La única hija, Kaoru, se despertó con dificultad, como cada día que pasa. Decidió empezar con su rutina de ir a limpiar el templo, cuando de repente se encuentra con el pervertido del día anterior.

…En frente del templo…

Así que decidió hacer lo normal. Lanzarle los trapos de limpieza y esperar que el impacto de eso fuera suficiente para hacer que se largara o se callera al verde pasto de esa colina, cayéndose de la mantaña rodando como pelota. Claro está…no funcionó.

Y regresamos al presente. Kaoru corre hacia él para darle su merecido, cuando el mayor la toma de sus manos, sonriéndole bobamente.

"Veo que me recuerdas"

"¡Obviamente, estúpido pervertido!"

Butch se ríe ante el "insulto" que le lanza. Al ver de reojo a una silueta, su vista se dirige al hogar d ella. Ahí en la puerta ve al papa de Kaoru, su cara mostrando sorpresa. Butch camina hacia él, su agarre en la menor haciendo que se la lleve. Al pararse en frente de su papá, su expresión se torna seria.

"Quiero casarme con su hija"

Todo parece pararse en ese momento.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Han pasado que, ¿20 minutos? ¿1 hora? ¿1 hora y 5 minutos?

¡Pues no!

Han pasado solo 2 minutos desde que Butch le lanzó la bomba al papá de la joven. Kaoru observa con horror al idiota que se atrevió no solamente a masturbarse en frente de ella, sino a venir a pedir su mano tan descaradamente. El papá se le queda viendo sin expresión alguna presente en su rostro. Como un ataque repentino, el padre lo abraza.

Kaoru siente su horror crecer a la vista de su padre abrazando al idiota ese. Butch se siente aliviado al sentir las vibraciones de las risas que saca en el pecho del adulto.

El mayor lo suelta después de su fuerte abrazo, pero sus manos siguen agarrándolo de sus codos, "No sabes lo alegre que me pone eso…si, te dejo casarte con mi hija".

"¡Papá, es un total extraño que se masturbo en frente de mi justo ayer!" grita Kaoru indignada. El padre de la mujercita se ríe un poco al escucharlo.

"Querida, no sabes lo que hice yo para ganarme a tu madre"

Kaoru se sonroja al escuchar la implicación y hace una mueca de asco. Butch le lanza una sonrisa seductora a Kaoru, quien solo le regresa la mirada asesina como respuesta.

"Además…no quiero que te lleven como oráculo"

La hija voltea a ver a su figura paternal al saber lo último, su mirada tornándose suave. Se logra zafar del agarre del moreno para ir a abrazar a su padre.

Como unos cinco minutos de momento familiar, el padre voltea a ver al hombre al que le dio la mano de su hija, "Y dime hijo, ¿En qué te ocupas?"

"Soy filosofo de la escuela cínica"

Eso es suficiente para hacer que el dueño de la casa le cierre la puerta en su cara. Butch suspira con aburrimiento.

"A veces ser cínico apesta…"

Con eso se da media vuelta con la intención de regresar a su hogar…la alcantarilla.

"Ni modo, tendré que ganármela a la antigua…enamorándola de mi"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El día siguiente no se hizo esperar. El sol se hace presente otra vez en la colina del templo, sus rayos tocando con su suave calor a las verdes plantas y pasto tapizando toda la colina. Abriéndose la puerta de la choza, una niña sale con su canasta. Hoy es el día de las compras.

Con una expresión aburrida, camina hacia el mercado principal al que siempre va a comprar los víveres. Su caminata llena de gracia y el vaivén de sus caderas llaman la atención de muchos varones, observando cada movimiento de la chica como en un trance. Ella solo los ignora, optando por ver a las nubes o a otras cosas más interesantes.

…Hasta que alguien la detiene.

Kaoru voltea para encontrarse con Butch, de nuevo. Ella frunce el ceño al ver su sonrisa seductora.

"¿Qué acaso no sabes cuándo rendirte?"

Butch solo entrecierra sus ojos, dándole una vista aun más apasionante, "Desgraciadamente, soy un cabeza hueca y un necio"

"Mmm, ya lo note"

Con eso se da media vuelta y comienza su trayecto de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa el otro la acompaña por detrás. Ella hace rodar sus orbes color esmeralda.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Solo hablar, conocernos mejor"

Kaoru lo voltea a ver con molestia, encontrándose a un Butch sonriendo una sonrisa normal.

"Yo no quiero saber nada mas de ti"

Butch suspira con enojo, masajeando su frente con ambas manos, "Mira, perdón…me acostumbre a ser cínico al grado de hacer lo que me plazca…no debí haberte hecho eso"

La peli-azabache lo voltea a ver de nuevo con atención solo para suspirar. Se mueve unos pasos a la izquierda y le hace un ademan con la mano para que la acompañe a su lado. El filósofo sonríe de nuevo y se para a lado de ella, atento a todo lo que hace o dice ella.

"Bien, y entonces…"

"Mi nombre es Butch Sawada y soy filosofo cínico. Adoro dormir y pelear. No soy el más brillante de por aquí tampoco, quizá el más fuerte pero definitivamente no el más inteligente"

Kaoru sonríe un poco al escuchar la información, su expresión tornándose victoriosa, "Pues más fuerte que yo no…"

Butch le copia la sonrisa retadora a su compañera, "¿Me estas retando?"

Kaoru lo golpea en la cabeza despacito con la canasta vacía, riéndose al ver la expresión perpleja del muchacho. El otro mueve su cabeza de una lado a otro, como rompiendo un encantamiento.

"Tienes razón, no eres para nada inteligente por la cara que pusiste"

Butch sonríe con malicia, "¿Ah sí? Haz sido una muy mala señorita"

Con eso se abalanza a ella, haciendo que ambos caigan en el césped. Los dos empiezan a jugar luchitas, risas escapándose de sus labios en ciertos momentos de su infantil juego.

Así empezó su amistad.

* * *

Listo n_n

Corto, ya se…pero bueno, se me hizo bueno dejarlo hasta ahí

El siguiente va a ser el ultimo capitulo y el mas romantico ;D

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado…y por favor critiquen xD


End file.
